


Sincericidio

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Básicamente Shirabu piensa que la nueva canción de su ex Semi es una indirecta para él, Letras de canciones, M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Time-skip AU, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: SemiShira Week 2020, día sexto: letras de canciones.Donde Shirabu odia la nueva canción de su ex Semi, porque piensa que la letra es una indirecta para él.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 2
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Sincericidio

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de una canción de Leiva. :]

❝Te quiero reventar la boca.❞

**LEIVA**

ESTABA estudiando con Mika y Kunimi, en el pequeño apartamento que este último compartía con su novio Kindaichi. Los tres se hallaban sentados en torno a la mesita baja de la sala, la cual estaba hecha un completo desastre, repleta de un montón de libros de estudio, chucherías poco saludables y muchas latas de café vacías, que se habían tomado en un intento por mantenerse bien despiertos mientras estudiaban. Hacía bastante rato que se habían quedado completamente silenciosos, y apenas se escuchaba, de vez en cuando, el ruido que alguno hacía al pasar las páginas de su libro o al anotar algo en su libreta. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, a Shirabu aquel silencio no le molestaba para nada. De hecho, eso era justamente lo que había buscado al reunirse con ellos, luego de haber huido de su apartamento, donde el insoportable de Taichi se había puesto a ver, a todo volumen, un partido de fútbol con el vecino, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que él tuviera que estudiar para el parcial de anatomía que tendría al día siguiente.

Pero allí, en cambio, todo le estaba yendo de maravilla. Ahora sí podía concentrarse sin ningún problema, en comparación a cuando estaba en su cuarto, tratando de estudiar al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por ignorar los vítores gritados por Taichi y el vecino...

O, al menos, todo estuvo yendo de maravilla hasta que, de repente, Mika sugirió que deberían descansar un ratito y, tras estirarse un poco, encendió la radio. En verdad, a Shirabu no le habría molestado en lo absoluto el ruido de la música, de no ser porque la emisora que puso Mika, en ese mismo instante, estaba transmitiendo _esa_ nueva canción de la banda de Semi... ¡esa que él justamente odiaba tanto! En cuanto escuchó la voz de su ex saliendo por el parlante, gruñó enojado y, con un movimiento violento, apagó la radio.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero qué te pasa? —Chilló Mika, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo apagas?

Y volvió a encender la radio. Aún seguía sonando la canción de Semi, y Shirabu gruñó apenas le escuchó de nuevo.

—Ugh... odio esa canción... —masculló, arrugando el gesto.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si está buenísima! —Exclamó la chica—. ¿Verdad que sí, Kunimi _-chan_? —Preguntó, volteando a ver a éste en busca de apoyo.

Pero Kunimi sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a Yūtarō le gusta —dijo, aunque realmente no entendía por qué a su novio le gustaban tanto las canciones de despecho, tomando en cuenta que todo entre ellos estaba perfectamente bien.

— _Bah_ , tu novio tiene mal gusto —gruñó Shirabu, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Entonces el tuyo es peor! —Exclamó Mika, riéndose burlonamente.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Obviamente, su gusto musical no podía catalogarse como _bueno_ en ningún aspecto, pues éste ni siquiera existía y, de hecho, su biblioteca de _Spotify_ , en su mayoría, estaba compuesta por podcasts de medicina. Al menos a Kindaichi sí le gustaba alguna que otra canción buena, y no era un rarito que se relajaba escuchando podcasts sobre cosas como el linfoma de Hodgkin, algo que a Shirabu le encantaba mucho.

—Como sea —dijo Kunimi, volteando a verle—, sólo cuéntanos por qué la odias tanto...

Y Shirabu apretó la boca, irritándose al ver a Kunimi poniéndose cómodo para escucharle, como si aquello se tratase de un jugoso chisme. ¡Y lo peor era que, seguramente, su amigo ya se estaba imaginando más o menos cómo era el asunto! Porque aquella no era una canción de despecho cualquiera... ¡era la canción de despecho en la que Semi le tiraba mierda! Estaba segurísimo de eso, pues era muy evidente que la letra estaba inspirada en la relación que ellos tuvieron, la cual terminó bastante mal —o, al menos, así había sido en su mente.

Por poco estuvo a punto de soltar todo eso y despotricar contra su ex, pero, justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, le interrumpió el ruido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose de repente. Apenas volteó, vio a Kindaichi entrar a la sala, mientras canturreaba animadamente la canción de Semi...

Y, al escucharle, Shirabu gruñó y le pegó un cabezazo a la mesa, mientras Mika y Kunimi se reían de él y Kindaichi les miraba confundido, sin entender nada.

EL PARTIDO ya había terminado cuando Shirabu volvió a casa. En cuanto entró, Taichi le saludó agitando su botella de cerveza al aire, a la vez que le informaba que los _Velgata Sendai_ les habían ganado por mucho a los _Vissel Kobe_ en aquel partido, algo que a Shirabu no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Tan sólo se fijó en que el vecino —un chico llamado Ginjima— aún seguía allí y estaba abriendo otra botella de cerveza, pese a que ya era un poco tarde. Éste le saludó amistosamente, y le preguntó qué tal le había ido en su sesión de estudio, pero Shirabu ni se molestó en contestarle y, en cambio, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a dormir.

Y habría podido terminar su cena pacíficamente, de no ser porque a Taichi, en ese momento, se le antojó poner el canal de música en la tele, donde justo estaban transmitiendo el _videoclip_ de la nueva canción de Semi y su banda. Y como las paredes allí eran ridículamente finas, a Shirabu le llegó fácilmente el ruido de la voz de su ex saliendo por los parlantes de la tele, y no tardó ni un segundo en reconocerla. Apenas lo hizo, gruñó enojado y, apretando fuertemente su tazón de cereal, salió de la cocina y se metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo.

Pero allí, todavía seguía escuchándose la voz de su ex, así que rápidamente agarró su teléfono y, poniéndose los audífonos, puso a todo volumen un podcast de un médico hablando sobre la enfermedad de Huntington.

Con eso, ahora sí que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada de la estúpida canción de Semi.

Sin duda, la voz de ese médico era muchísimo mejor que la de su ex.

HABÍA sido un día horrible. Aparte de perder el autobús y olvidarse el almuerzo en casa, le había ido patético en su parcial de anatomía, y no sabía por qué. Había estudiando bastante para éste, así que estaba seguro de que no había sido por eso. Quizás había sido por su malhumor durante casi toda la mañana, el cual empeoró mucho cuando, poco antes del examen, escuchó a algunas de sus compañeras hablando sobre la nueva canción de Semi, que sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en el _hit_ del momento. Sí, quizás había sido por eso. Tal vez pensar en el estúpido de su ex le había distraído mientras trataba de describir los huesos cervicales, con sus composiciones químicas y todo.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no le importaba mucho saber por qué le había ido tan mal. En ese momento, por el contrario, sólo le preocupaba haber aprobado y, con algo de suerte, sacar una nota más o menos decente. Pero, aun así, aquella nota seguramente estropearía el rendimiento perfecto que había estado llevando en todo lo que iba del trimestre, ¡y eso le enfadaba muchísimo!

Y su malhumor no hacía otra cosa que aumentar cuanto más pensaba en eso y en lo horrible que había sido ese día. Así que, en un intento por mejorar su ánimo, se dirigió a su cafetería favorita, para darse un gustito comprando ese apetitoso pastel de chocolate, que hacía varias semanas se le venía antojando. Quizás con eso lograría, al menos, sentirse un poquito mejor...

Aunque, apenas puso un pie dentro de la cafetería, salió huyendo de ésta, pues de fondito tenían puesta la nueva canción de Semi. ¡Casi empezaba a sentir que esa canción de mierda le estaba persiguiendo a todas partes! De allí salió muchísimo más malhumorado que antes, tanto que ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse con la joven camarera que de buena gana había salido a atenderle, quien se quedó confundida al verle marcharse tan apresuradamente.

Luego de eso, y ya sin saber a dónde más ir, decidió regresar a casa y cocinarse algo por sí mismo, quizás mientras escuchaba alguno de los podcasts de medicina que tenía pendientes. Sí, sin duda eso sería mucho mejor, aparte de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba muy cansado...

Y, así sin más, se encaminó a su casa. Pero, justo cuando ya le faltaba una sola cuadra para llegar, tropezó con alguien que caminaba rápidamente en la dirección contraria a la suya...

Y enmudeció al ver quién era.

Era Semi.

SU EX ya había empezando a disculparse mientras Shirabu seguía procesando la situación. Haciendo un pequeño recuento de todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, recién acababa de huir de una cafetería, sólo porque en ésta estaban reproduciendo la nueva canción de Semi, y ahora acababa de tropezarse con él en la calle, justo cuando iba de regreso a su casa... Sin duda, el universo no estaba de su lado aquel día.

Y, para aumentar aún más su tormento, ahora Semi estaba intentando sacarle charla, usando la estúpida excusa de que hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían, a la vez que fingía que le importaba en algo cómo le había ido en ese entonces. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hablarle así, tan amistoso y confiado? ¡Especialmente tras haberle tirado tanta mierda en su estúpida canción! Ellos no eran amigos y, más bien, habían quedado en muy malos términos luego de su ruptura —o, al menos, así había sido en la mente de Shirabu.

En cambio, para Semi nada de eso había sido así, pero Shirabu no se molestó nunca en aclararlo y, por el contrario, en ese momento estalló contra él.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó, muy furioso—. Primero me tiras mierda en una canción, y luego vienes a tratarme como si fuese tu amigo...

Y Semi parpadeó, mirándole confundido.

—No entiendo —dijo, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca—. ¿De qué canción hablas?

—Esa canción tuya que se llama _Sincericidio_...—gruñó Shirabu.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —Sonrió el chico—. ¿Verdad que quedó buenísima?

—¡No! ¿Cómo va estar buenísima la canción en la que hablas mierda de mí?

Y Semi volvió a parpadear, otra vez confundido.

—Espera —dijo—, ¿en serio piensas que la canción es sobre ti?

Shirabu asintió, y Semi se rió al ver lo convencidísimo que parecía estar el otro.

—En realidad, está basada en la ex de nuestro baterista —le explicó—. Esa diabla lo engañó con otro, y entre los dos escribimos la canción para ayudarlo a descargarse...

Y ahora fue el turno de Shirabu de parpadear confundido.

—Pero... —balbució roncamente, bajando la mirada.

—A ver, déjame ser sincero contigo —dijo Semi—. El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Shirabu, date cuenta de eso.

Y, tras decir eso, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo de despedida y se marchó, mientras Shirabu se quedaba quieto allí, en medio de la calle, mirándose los pies.

Tal vez Semi había sido demasiado sincero.

Y en verdad lo fue, tanto que Shirabu sintió unas inmensas ganas de romperle la boca a golpes, pero el chico ya se había ido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. <3


End file.
